


Stay in Bed. Rest

by FortunateM



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunateM/pseuds/FortunateM
Summary: Enjoy!♥
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Stay in Bed. Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!♥

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Better,' was the only word he could utter, as he didn't have the energy reserves to verbalise the list of ailments brought about by his four day stake out, in a cold car, in January.

Dee had asked him to switch places several times, even going so far as to mention his conversation with Rose about a possible change over. But that had pushed his, 'I can do it myself' petulance button, and he had declined with a huff and a long speech about molly coddling, and not needing, _'Someone to speak for me'_ , not to mention ending that speech with a yell of, _'I'm a detective, treat me like a capable one and get off my back_ _.'_ He believes he yelled that on the second day of the stake out, when the stuffy nose kicked in, and he had already downed nearly a bottle of aspirin, and eight large cups of sweet coffee, which made him both tetchy and achy.

He could do with some molly coddling right about now. 

His body juddered with each step toward salvation, creating wave after wave of aching congested pain throughout his body, jarring each and every cell, on its journey to his whimpering head. He crawled to the centre of the bed, finding the cool spot that his heated body had not seeped into, and letting gravity do its job, his weight bounced off the bed when he could physically travel no further along its width, and his arm, lodged under his ribs, would remain there until he had the energy to move. 

‘Come on, move your leg.’

He felt the sure grip, as he was dragged, unceremoniously, to one side.

‘That’s it, now the other one. Come on, you gotta help me out here.’

The blanket, taught across his back, finally secured him within its confines.

‘I’ll check on devil child, and you-you just be a good boy and don’t move...again.’

‘I needed to fix dinner.’

‘You needed to keep your ass in bed,' he said, eyes rolling to the heavens in both guidance and exasperation: the sixth time in as many minutes.

Patience, he needed patience with his Ryo, he knew that. But sometimes, man, he would grate on his last empathetic nerve, with his-I don't need any help-attitude. ‘Look, stay in bed. Rest.’

In the seconds it took to take two steps from the bed and reach for the handle, he heard the shuffling.

‘What did I _just_ say?’

‘Bikky has a form I need to sign for his school trip.’

‘And?’

‘It needs to be signed today, and he needs a $10 deposit.'

Dee nodded. ‘Got it.’

Raising himself, his elbow dug into the soft mattress beneath. ‘You’ll sign it...and pay?’

Ailing heavy eyes shone back at him, and god damn it, if it didn’t hit him just so. ‘Yes, I’ll sign it and pay. Now rest. Sleep. Go bye-bye.’

Feeling he could finally relax, he closed his eyes and pulled the comforter around his neck and settled into the cocoon of his blankets. He felt a soft pressure on his forehead, then the touch of cool air as it replaced the warm lips, just before the door snicked shut.

It was quiet in the room, but familiar words, instilling comfort and contentment, drifted down the corridor.

‘I said give it to me, ass goblin!’

‘No! It’s my turn, vomit eater!’

‘Give me the control now-Oww! You little-‘

Yes, rest would come easily.


End file.
